Paper Flower
by WhenTheBloodMoonDies
Summary: Nagato/Konan. Why is Konan running away? There is sure to be a fight, but what will the outcome be? Who is the fight between? Why is Nagato so angry? All this and more...
1. Chapter 1, A Life of Pain

**Rated T, because I said so. (swearing, but it's not like you haven't heard it before.)  
**

**If I'm Masashi Kishimoto NAGATO WOULD BE A MAIN CHARACTER! Unfortunately I am not Masashi Kishimoto and thus I do not own Naruto. I DO OWN THE STORYLINE THOUGH! :D Yay for me!  
**

**Anywho, on with the SHOW! (er...Fic)  
**

Paper Flowers,

"Konan?" Nagato* walked down the hall and out the door repeating this, he was looking for his Paper Flower, where could she be?

Once he got outside a brave butterfly landed on his outstretched hand, Nagato smiled but stared at the butterfly.

It was white with black markings on its wings; the markings looked almost like patterns when looked at closely.

After a moment the beautiful patterns on the butterfly's wings formed words,

_Nagato,_ it started on the left wing, in small print writing, it continued across the right wing and then back again.

_If you are reading this I have left._

_My reasons are my own and I've left of my own will,_

_My heart will always be yours, forever._

_Take care of yourself and do not look for me._

_Also, destroy this message._

_Your Konan,_

The paper butterfly flapped its wings while Nagato's eyes widened and the butterfly flapped into the air when Nagato pounded his fist against a nearby tree, knocking it over.

Nagato turned on the forest, his eyes burning with anger, hate and…pain, even more than normal.

He shouted something unrecognizable while clearing a large section of the forest,

Far away a young woman walked away,

Her blue hair with a blue paper flower stuck in it blew in the breeze.

She could hear the sounds of destruction drifting to her,

Nagato, I am sorry. She thought, she was going back on an old promise, to never leave him.

But I must. She thought, I couldn't stay, not with _him_ after me.

She shivered at the very thought, the big boss man. The one who pretended to be who he wasn't.

She continued purposefully jumping from tree to tree.

Back in the middle of what used to be forest, Nagato panted.

He sat in the middle of felled trees and churned earth.

He watched the Paper Butterfly land on an odd looking flower from his vantage point. What was it doing? He wondered without any real interest, he suddenly felt totally detached from the world.

Even more than normal.

He walked slowly forward to pick the flower up, the stem had already been severed and it had been lying on its side.

He twirled the strange blue flower in his hands; he knew Konan's work anywhere. Her beautiful blue flower, identical to the one twined in her hair.

That gave him the resolve to get up. He felt pain eating away at his chest. But he was used to that feeling.

He grabbed the Paper butterfly and carried both Paper creations in his room. He enclosed the butterfly in glass and set the flower next to it.

He then walked out and into the devastated forest.

No matter what Konan said he would follow her.

No matter what.

No matter.

No.

* * *

After a little bit the woman realized that someone was following her, and he was catching up.

'Damn, Nagato's fast.' she thought while speeding up slightly. She'd hoped he would listen to her words, but knowing him that was too much to ask. Much too much.

"Konan!" she heard from behind her, 'He's loud to.' She added to herself.

She knew she had no hope of escaping him, but she kept going anyway.

While she was thinking she slipped on a tree branch and fell to the earth, a good six-meter's below. *

Too her surprise, she was caught by someone with bright red hair. "Nagato?" she shouted after he'd stopped, for he'd continued with the momentum from her fall.

"Why the fuck would you go back on the only promise that matters?" he shouted back setting her down.

His Rinnegan eyes glared and were lit with anger for the first time in years.

"I had too!" I shouted back, "Why?" He calmed down slightly, making an obvious effort to hide his pain behind that mask of nothing that he usually wore, in his Pain form or in his real form.

"Because that stupid asshole you take orders from are trying to kill me!" Konan shouted at her old friend.

"What. He wouldn't dare." Nagato stated blandly, without an emotion. He'd already erased it again.

But from experience Konan knew the pain wasn't gone. He was just good at hiding it.

He usually wouldn't so much as twitch at almost any news.

"Yes. Of course he would. You two are getting too close. As you once said Pain, 'We are Pain! We are God!' and so you are powerful, as long as you don't forget Pain. Which you were starting to do."

A man stepped into our small clearing. His Mangekyo Sharingan gave him away as Madara Uchiha, that bastard.

Konan and Nagato snarled succinctly. "Without Pain you are nothing." Madara continued, his short black hair waving in the slight breeze.

"You asshole!" Konan shouted at him while Nagato simply sprung at him.

Madara chuckled and moved out of the way.

Konan just looked on helplessly while Nagato pounced at the Uchiha man with pure hatred shining in his eyes.

Nagato soon began panting while Madara simply sighed. "Don't you know you can't beat me, minion?" He chuckled lightly and grabbed a hold of Nagato's arm, simply snapping it.

Nagato's face didn't change and he continued attacking. "See. You're love distracts you." Madara stated angrily.

Then Konan got behind Madara when he moved next.

Linking her arms with his she held him while Nagato hit him, like a common brawler; apparently Madara was right about one thing. Nagato's feelings left him blind.

Madara just laughed at Nagato's sad attempts to hurt him…

*******

*1. Nagato is Pain, well Nagato is Pain's real name,

*2. For those of you who don't like doing math, that's 18 feet. For anyone who doesn't use this counting system I can't help you, you'll just have to do the math yourself. :)

**I was going to make this a Oneshot but the idea's just kept coming!**

**I will not update until either 1. I have a moment of great inspiration or 2. Someone guesses which song inspired this fic...**

**Hint, (It's a Evanescence song, but which one?:D)  
**

**Please REVIEW!  
**

**Thank you,**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies.**


	2. Chapter 2, The Pain of Power

**I do not own Naruto or Konan or Nagato, but I wish I did. I do on the other hand own the storyline.  
**

**Rated T for swearing.**

*******  
**

**Previously…**

Nagato's face didn't change and he continued attacking. "See. You're love distracts you." Madara stated angrily.

Then Konan got behind Madara when he moved next.

Linking her arms with his she held him while Nagato hit him, like a common brawler; apparently Madara was right about one thing. Nagato's feelings left him blind.

Madara just laughed at Nagato's sad attempts to hurt him…

**Now…**

Nagato stopped after a moment, panting. Madara chuckled and forced my arms back, so that I let go.

I jumped quickly out of the way, before he could snap my arm like he did Nagato's.

Nagato summoned his last path, Yahiko his Deva path.

I shivered, like I always do when I see Yahiko's body being used that way.

Evan though I knew that Yahiko would've wanted his body to be used for our purpose, yet it was still creepy.

Nagato controlled Yahiko through his normal body, making him attack Madara.

Madara sighed, seemingly bored. I chuckled, he was underestimating Nagato… yes!

Nagato looked at me, looked away and vanished, reappearing about ten feet farther away.

I took the warning and stepped back, something painful and powerful was coming, I could tell.

Still protecting me, I shook my head and sighed. I knew that I couldn't take on Madara, but at least I might be able to help!

"It is not that I have lost power." Nagato's voice rang through the clearing. "It is simply that I have gotten past the pain and into the second part, peace." He spoke of his lifelong proverb.

I felt joy for him, for his voice finally held some of the emotion of his childhood.

"Shinra Banshō." Nagato shouted and the clearing exploded.

I was thrown backwards, the light blinded me for a moment.

I turned and ran, knowing that he would be following after me shortly.

After a half a moment Nagato appeared, looking slightly smug. He smiled, a rare feat, and I couldn't help but smile back. I stopped on a large Oak,

"You got him?" I asked, Nagato nodded. "For now." He replied shortly.

Ah well, Nagato was never one for words.

I leaned in and pecked him on the lips, Nagato smiled and leaned into our kiss. I sighed, Nagato never was that 'sexually smart'. He just didn't have the mind for it.

I grabbed his hand and put in on my 'assets', then I kissed him so passionately he actually fell out of the tree.

He, of course, landed on his feet (like any {cat} Ninja).

Then suddenly I was hit from behind, in my fear I dissipated into paper. I opened my eyes and blinked, it took a moment to get used to seeing from two totally different viewpoints. *

I saw Madara standing where I had been. Again? I wondered, must he?

Madara spoke and it took a moment for my brain to realize when he had said, for my brain was now paper.

"That was a high power spell. Where'd you learn it?" He asked Nagato, the latter of which hissed. Madara looked at his nails nonchalantly.

"I don't feel the need to reply to that question." I could tell that Nagato was barely repressing anger.

I floated, settling on Nagato. I formed a mouth and whispered in his ear, "_Cwellan_." As children we had developed a code, which we still use today.

Nagato steeled himself.

He leaped forward in an almost demonly way. I of course wasn't shocked, for I already knew the whole story...

I thought back to the day Nagato had told me the story of his life...

"_Konan?" I turned and smiled at the boys._

"_Have you ever noticed that we never see Nagato's eyes?" Yahiko smiled, his eyes delighting in an unknown joke._

"_Why yes. I do believe we haven't." I put a hand to my mouth, as though shocked. "Let's see, shall we?" Yahiko raised his eyebrows and motioned me over with his eyes._

_Nagato stayed quiet through the exchange, not quite paying attention._

_I jumped forward and pulled Nagato's bangs into a light ponytail. Both Yehiko and I gasped at Nagato's eyes, all our joking aside._

_Nagato peeked up at us with his _blood red_ eyes, "W…what are you?" I asked, after a moment, for nothing natural had red eyes._

"_I guess I'll have to tell you then." And thus Nagato began his story, using as little words as possible._

"_My mother was a demon, the Ten Tails in human form. But my father was Human, like I am. _

_He truly loved my mother and in time the Ten Tails loved him as well,_

_Thus I was born."_

_Nagato answered us in about forty words._

_And so we had our answer, we also learned that Konoha Ninja had killed his parent, for even the dreaded Ten Tails can die._

In time I realized that the whole beginning of jinchūriki, people like Naruto had been created by a stupid mistake, the mistake of destroying the Ten Tails.

Later we learned of his mother's name, and the full story, of Nagato's father The Sage and Nagato's mother The Ten Tails.

But that is another story, for another day.

The word Cwellan had been our way of unlocking that inner part of him.

Nagato leaped, his Rinnegan changing colour again. As an older child he had learned to control the colour, forcing it back as to not frighten folk.

Nagato growled and his claws lengthened, sinking into Madara's skin.

Madara laughed and laughed, then choked for a moment, but nothing of the manner of fear.

Nagato, confused, released his claws, instead growing fangs. They dripped poison, I had to move my paper out of the way, so that it didn't get dripped on.

Madara continued laughing, Nagato infuriated by this behavior, attacked. Biting down on the tender flesh of Madara's arm.

"Fuck." Madara shouted, "That hurts. Let fucking go." He glared and Nagato and the latter was frightened into letting go.

Madara's arm was deeply indented, but I knew that the inner damage would be much worse than it looked.

Nagato smiled in his odd half demon form.

He obviously knew something I didn't and he would wait for it.

Madara didn't wast anymore time, he scratched at Nagato's neck, leaving deep scratches. Nagato howled, even more infuriated.

Nagato panted, glanced at me, then attacked.

******

*the idea is that her eyes are two separate pieces of paper, there for when she opens them she sees two images, like a fly (only with less dimensions).

**I am evil for leaving a Cliffy like that! :D**

**Shinra Bansho means Everything. (Well, that isn't the direct translation, but close enough.)**

**Cwellan means Kill.**

**Yes. Another chapter! :D**

**Me-"You happy!?"**

**Nagato- *No.***

**Me- "Er…Why not?!" sweat-drop**

**Nagato- *I wasn't cool enough.***

**Me- "Say what?"-coughs loudly-"I had something important to say"**

**Nagato- *Never mind.*-sigh-*Thank you to ****crimsonregret**** for realizing the song of which this story was written.***

**Also, thank you to 'Psycho Itachi' for reviewing, I appreciate it.**

**Anywho,**

**This chapter has a song as well, again…**

**Either 1. Someone guesses the song, or 2. I'm struck with great inspiration. (Hint. It's a new(ish) Three Day's Grace song. On their album Life Starts Now.)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**~WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


End file.
